The present invention relates to an outdoor vehicle seat, particularly to an outdoor vehicle seat for preventing deterioration due to water penetration.
In the prior art, vehicle seats used outdoors, for motorbikes, personal watercraft and the like, have been subject to wind and rain, or submersion under water, and water may have penetrated into the inside of seats. When water penetrates into the inside of the seat, water is absorbed in its inside cushioning material, the weight of the entire seat increases significantly, deterioration of the cushioning material causes it to lose its soft touch, and the seat functions more poorly, which has been problems in the prior art.
In order to solve these problems, it is known to have a sealing member arranged at a joint portion of a seat surface skin end portion and a bottom plate (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-286364 (“the '364 Publication”)).
In the waterproof structure at the surface skin end portion used in a seat described in the '364 Publication, as shown in FIG. 9, a surface skin end portion 130a of the seat and an elastic sealing member 150 are jointed at a stitched portion 160 by machine-sewing, and the surface skin end portion 130a to which the elastic sealing member 150 is jointed, and a bottom plate 110 on which a cushioning material 120 is arranged, are jointed by a fixing member 140 such as a staple and the like.
Meanwhile, according to the waterproof structure of the surface skin end portion used in the seat described in the '364 Publication, there are cases where water cannot be prevented from penetrating from the portion between the elastic sealing member 150 and the bottom plate. In particular, at the curved portion of the bottom plate, the surface skin end portion is attached having wrinkles due to surface skin surplus, and, as shown in FIG. 10, a gap is formed between the surface skin 130 and the elastic sealing member 150 in some cases. When it rains or the seat is submerged under water, water penetrates from this gap into the inside of the seat, and water cannot be completely prevented from penetrating in the seat inside. As a result, water is absorbed in the cushioning material in the seat inside, and deterioration of the cushioning material leads to declined seat function.